Inny czas
by citronella1
Summary: Rhiannon Parker zamieszkuje z Jenną, kiedy jej rodzice umierają. Spotyka Damona i od razu zaczyna go nienawidzić. Cóż... Zaczęło się jako nienawiść. Ale nienawiść i miłość to dwie bardzo namiętne emocje i jest tylko cienka linia między nimi. TŁUMACZENIE
1. Chapter 1

_**Tłumaczenie opowiadania ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe pt. "Dick move, Einstein". Link do oryginału w moim profilu.**_

**PROLOG - INNY CZAS**

Samochód pędził po drodze ze stałą prędkością 80 mil na godzinę. Wiatr rozwiewał moje włosy, dzięki otwartemu dachowi Porshe, a siedzący z przodu mama i tata śmiali się z jakiejś historii z pracy.

-Więc powiedziałam do Mandy „Mandy, dziewczyno, musisz po prostu wstać i ruszyć się. To nie jest normalne dla trzydziestoletniej kobiety, żeby mieszkała z rodzicami i chłopakiem!".

Znowu się zaśmiali. Przewróciłam oczami i podkręciłam głośność mojej Mp3. Oooch, słodka spokojna, łagodna obecność My Chemical Romance – Welcome to Black Parade. Muzyka eksplodowała w moich uszach. Prawdopodobnie stanę się głucha w ciągu pięciu lat, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Rozsiadłam się na podróż – zostało jeszcze jakieś sto mil .

-Kochanie? – głos mamy dotarł jakby z daleka.

-Mmm? – odpowiedziałam, koncentrując się na wybijaniu palcami akordów z piosenki w powietrzu.

-Prawdopodobnie zatrzymamy się u cioci Sharon w drodze do domu, w porządku? – zapytała, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

-Jasne. – odpowiedziałam, z trudem tłumiąc jęk. Super. Ciocia Sharon i jej siedem kotów. I jeszcze 50 mil do przejechania. Spojrzałam z niepokojem na baterię, zastanawiając się, czy wystarczy mi jej do domu. Być może gdybym podłączyła ją na pół godziny u cioci Sharon…

_Trzask… _

„_To carry on, we'll carry on, and even when you're dead and gone believe me. __Your memory will carry on"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Proszę o wyrozumiałość. To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie.. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ I – ZMIANY<strong>

-Tutaj jest twój pokój. – powiedziała Jenna. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci tu dobrze. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjmuję inną osieroconą nastolatkę, ale nie wydaje się, bym mogła się im oprzeć.

Z wymuszonym uśmiechem rozejrzałam się po nowym pokoju. Było tam wysokie mahoniowe łóżko przy jednej ze ścian i wbudowana szafa. Również pasująca komoda i biurko pod przeciwległą ścianą i duży regał. Z satysfakcją zauważyłam drzwi do łazienki , a następnie zwróciłam się do podwójnych drzwi prowadzących na balkon. Pokój był piękny i byłam pewna, że z czasem go pokocham. Odwróciłam się z powrotem do Jenny, która stała tam patrząc przyjaźnie i z nadzieją.

-Dzięki, Jenna! To bardzo miłe. – starałam się brzmieć entuzjastycznie. Mogłabym powiedzieć, że usłyszała wysiłek w moim głosie.

-Zostawię cię, żebyś się zadomowiła. Mamy później grilla, więc zejdź, gdy poczujesz zapach spalenizny! – zażartowała wychodząc z pokoju.

-Zaczekaj! – krzyknęłam za nią, obróciła się i spojrzała zmartwiona. – Kto tam będzie?

-Och, oczywiście. Myślę, że Jeremy przyjdzie, jeśli nie jest naćpany albo coś. – skrzywiła się, mówiąc to. – Elena, będzie tam, oczywiście, a ona przyprowadzi Stefana , jej chłopaka. Myślę, że Damon również może przyjść.

-Damon? – zapytałam. Nie wiedziałam, czy to było imię.

-Brat Stefana. On jest trochę… sadystyczny i uwielbia irytować Stefana i Elenę, więc często wprasza się razem z nimi. Może być miły… - starała się, patrząc na moją twarz. Nie byłam przekonana. – Mam zamiar iść ustawić grilla.– powiedziała, wychodząc z pokoju.

Zamknęłam drzwi i usiadłam na wielkim fotelu przy biurku. Rozejrzałam się ponownie. To było bardzo inne, ale myślę, że mogłabym w końcu to polubić. Teraz jednak… to po prostu wydaje się zbyt szybko. Kiedy podłączyłam swoje Mp3 i włączyłam je, poczułam pierwsze łzy. Gdy muzyka zaczęła grać, płynęły już całkowicie. Zawróciłam do swojej walizki i otworzyłam ją. Kiedy to zrobiłam, wspomnienia obmyły mnie niczym fala – wspomnienia dobrych czasów, przeszłości, czasów, do których nie mogłabym wrócić. To wszystko, każda para dżinsów, wszystkie buty, wszystko przypominało mi coś i to bolało. Bolało, jakby ktoś wbił słup od namiotu na wskroś mojej klatki piersiowej, ale to dobry ból. Przypominał mi, że nadal istnieję, i że udało mi się przeżyć, i że wciąż miałam wspomnienia. Nikt nie mógł mi ich zabrać, nie ważne, jakby się starali.

Kiedy skończyłam płakać i mogłam oddychać, wyciągnęłam ubrania, kosmetyki, biżuterię i wszystko z mojej walizki i przyglądałam się temu nieszczęśliwa. Wyrzuciłam wszystkie swoje rzeczy i przechowywałam tylko te, których używałam w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy. To było, kiedy mieszkałam na Florydzie, a teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że moje wielkie sortowanie krytycznie zaburzyło stan mojej szafy. Byłam w Anglii, kraju deszczu, a ja miałam dwa płaszcze. Niedobrze. Westchnęłam i zaczęłam odkładać swoje rzeczy. Kiedy skończyłam, pokój wyglądał prawie jak miejsce, które mi się podoba. Ale była jedna rzecz, której brakowało. Podeszłam do mojej torby podręcznej i wyciągnęłam zdjęcie. Umieściłam je na półce obok mojego łóżka, twarzami w dół. Nie trzeba patrzeć na to teraz. Chciałabym jedynie uczynić się niezdolną do płaczu przez następne pół godziny. To jest coś, czego naprawdę nie chciałam robić.

Kiedy już wszystko było uporządkowane (jeśli nie praktyczne), popchnęłam moją walizkę pod łóżko i udałam się umyć do łazienki z moją torbą w garści. Gdy już wyszczotkowałam zęby i zmyłam z siebie stres podróży, spojrzałam w lustro na dziewczynę przed sobą. Jej czarne włosy, krótkie, prawie wygolone z tyłu z dużym marginesem na jednej stronie. Ciemna purpura podkreślała kolory i światło wywodziło czerwone kosmyki. Pod włosami była blada twarz, z porcelanową cerą i kilkoma piegami na jej nosie i policzkach. Zmarszczyłam brwi i twarz skrzywiła się na mnie. Ciemne brwi zmarszczyły się nad ciemniejszymi oczami. Jej pełne usta były ułożone w dąsy. Próbowałam zaaranżować na twarzy coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. W rezultacie, w najlepszym wypadku powstał pełen nadziei grymas. No cóż, nie można pomóc i nie można winić dziewczyny. Odwróciłam się, gdy usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi . „Powodzenia, mała" – szepnęłam do siebie – „Będzie ci potrzebne".


	3. Chapter 3

**Witam po dłuuuugiej przerwie i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział tłumaczenia. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ROZDZIAŁ II – NOWE TWARZE<strong>

Schodziłam po schodach niepewnie, starając się trzymać fason. Sześć miesięcy temu cieszyłabym się, że mogę poznać nowych ludzi. W rzeczywistości zbiegłabym po schodach, by ich spotkać, aby być pierwszą, aby przedstawić się, uścisnąć rękę, rzucić żart. Teraz byłam przerażona, że dadzą mi powód do wspominania. Nie mogłam sobie na to pozwolić. Nie tak wcześnie.

Słyszałam, jak Jenna wita Stefana, który jak sobie przypomniałam, był chłopakiem Eleny. To było wystarczająco przerażające. Spotkałam Elenę może trzy razy i zawsze wydawała się miła. Ale znów – to było wcześniej.

-Och, witaj Damon. – głos Jenny opadł. Mogłabym powiedzieć, że to będzie po prostu długi i trudny wieczór. Dlaczego Jenna, witając Damona, brzmiała tak bez entuzjazmu? Coś ją martwiło. Usłyszałam, że przechodzą do salonu. Zatrzymałam się na dole schodów, wzięłam głęboki oddech i poszłam za nimi.

Od razu zorientowałam się, który z nich to Stefan – nie było trudno. To znaczy, wątpię, żeby Elena była przytulona do jego złego, sadystycznego brata, także to było łatwe. Nie miałam szans, żeby zobaczyć więcej, ponieważ w tym momencie Elena oderwała się od Stefana i podeszła do mnie. Objęła mnie w ciepłym uścisku. Wydawała się szczerze zadowolona z tego, że jestem. Poza tym, zdałam sobie sprawę, że mogła współczuć mi przez mój stan i to, co się ze mną dzieje. Uznałam, że powinnam się z tego cieszyć, bo nie każdy potrafił to zrozumieć.

-Hej, mam nadzieję, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku. – szepnęła mi do ucha. – Jeśli potrzebujesz porozmawiać, to wiesz, gdzie jestem.

Cofnęła się i popatrzyła na mnie. Postarałam się o uśmiech. Nie wystarczający, ale było lepiej. Elena odwróciła się i przedstawiła mi Stefana. Był gorący. Mam namyśli, _naprawdę gorący._ Ale nie w moim typie. Stefan przedstawił się i był bardzo kulturalny, kiedy nagle zesztywniał. Wystraszyłam się, że zrobiłam coś nieodpowiedniego. Podążyłam za jego wzrokiem. W drzwiach stał facet około dwudziestu trzech lat. Był ubrany w czarną skórzaną kurtkę, czarną (a może granatową? Nie potrafiłam powiedzieć) koszulę i czarne dżinsy. Jego koszula była szczelnie zapięta, pokazując, że miał zamiar być poważny. Kiedy mój wzrok dotarł do twarzy, moje serce przestało bić. Jego przenikliwe niebieskie oczy wydawały się przeszywać mnie na wskroś i docierać do mojej duszy. Miał czarne wzburzone włosy (może był Gotem? Było cholernie dużo czarnego!) i wysokie kości policzkowe. Jego usta były ułożone w lekki uśmiech. I oczywiście był zabójczy. To znaczy, źli faceci zazwyczaj tacy są, prawda?

-Hej – powiedział. – Jestem Damon. A ty?

-Em.. – byłam trochę zbita z tropu. – Rhiannon.

-Śliczne imię. – powiedział. – Pozwolisz, żebym nazywał cię Rhia?

Mogę powiedzieć w tej chwili, że nie był tak dobry wewnątrz, jak prezentował się z zewnątrz.

-Przykro mi, ale pozwalam na to tylko moim przyjaciołom. A ponieważ dopiero się spotkaliśmy – nie skracaj. – byłam nieco surowa, ale hej! Był arogancki i potrzebował, by go sprowadzić w dół o poziom lub dwa. Mogłam zaobserwować, że moje słowa właśnie to uczyniły. Stał tam zaskoczony, a nawet trochę zły. Boże, ktoś tu na pewno dostawał zbyt wiele.

- Zamknij usta. – powiedziałam słodko. – Jeszcze złapiesz jakąś muchę.

Jego usta się zamknęły i wyglądał na nieźle wkurzonego. Spojrzałam na Elenę i Stefana. Elena próbowała ukryć śmiech, to było zbyt oczywiste. Natomiast Stefan wyglądał na zmartwionego, jego wzrok przeskakiwał ode mnie do Damona. Martwił się o mnie? Zastanowiło mnie to. Uznałam, że już czas na moją ucieczkę.

-Muszę tylko… - powiedziałam, wycofując się z pokoju. Minutę później zamknęłam się w łazience, oddychając ciężko. Próbowałam sobie wmówić, że powodem mojego niemiłego zachowania wobec Damona była jego arogancja. Ale to było kłamstwo. Zareagowałam tak, ponieważ to mama nazywała mnie Rhia. Damon prawie doprowadził mnie znów do rozpadu na kawałki!

W końcu odzyskałam kontrolę nad moimi emocjami, spuściłam wodę i zeszłam na dół. Przeszłam przez duży i bardzo przestronny salon, by dotrzeć do szklanych drzwi i wyjść na taras. Poczułam słodki zapach grillowanego mięsa i miałam nadzieję, że mój żołądek sobie z tym poradzi. Podeszłam do Jenny i wyszeptałam jej do ucha:

- Wiesz, czy Jeremy przyjdzie? – zapytałam. Kiedy odwiedzałam ich wcześniej, zawsze czułam się lepiej z Jeremym niż z Eleną. Chociaż mogło się okazać, że teraz się zmienił, więc sama nie wiem…

- Właśnie do mnie dzwonił. Będzie w ciągu kilku minut. – powiedziała Jenna, a ja mogłam usłyszeć ulgę w jej głosie. Zastanowiłam się, jak dużo musiała mu zapłacić, żeby wrócił do domu na moją pierwszą noc tutaj. Pewnie tyle, że teraz uświadomiła sobie, że wystarczy mu na tytoń albo cokolwiek innego na co najmniej dwa tygodnie! Podeszłam i usiadłam obok Eleny, która siedziała obok Stefana. Uświadomiłam sobie, o sekundę za późno, że Damon jeszcze nie zajął miejsca.

- Witaj ponownie, _Rhiannon._- wyszeptał mi do ucha i prześlizgnął się, by usiąść obok mnie. Wydałam z siebie jęk.

– Jestem ciekawy. – kontynuował. – Powiedziałem, ile?, dziesięć słów do ciebie?

- Tak… - odpowiedziałam powoli, zastanawiając się, do czego to zmierza.

- Więc, dlaczego już mnie tak nienawidzisz? – przycisnął. Przewróciłam oczami.

- Nie nienawidzę cię. – ustąpiłam. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym cię specjalnie lubiła, ale…

- Dlaczego? – Damon spojrzał na mnie szczerze zaciekawiony.

- To skomplikowane.

- Spróbuj.

- Nie.

- Jeśli myślisz, że nie wyłapię skomplikowania, to musi chodzić o coś innego.

- Jestem pewna, że załapiesz bardzo dobrze. – syknęłam. – Chodzi tylko o to, że nie mam ochoty opowiadać historii swojego życia kompletnie obcej osobie!

Już chciał brać odwet, ale uratowało mnie przybycie Jeremy'ego, który wyglądał na zupełnie trzeźwego. Wstałam i podbiegłam do niego. Rozłożył ramiona i mocno mnie przytulił. To było cudowne uczucie być przytulanym przez kogoś, kto cieszył się, że mnie widzi, bo był moim przyjacielem i dba o mnie.

- Fantastycznie cię widzieć, Ree. – powiedział Jeremy.

- Ciebie też, kochanie. – przydusiłam go. To był nasz zwyczaj. Trochę to bolesne, prawda, ale to były nasze małe zawody – kto kogo przydusi mocniej. Jak mówiłam, bolało. Po około trzydziestu sekundach, wygrał. Jak zawsze. Cha, cha. Usiedliśmy i zaczęliśmy plotkować. Byliśmy jak para starszych pań, naprawdę. Ostrożnie unikał rozmowy na temat tego, co wydarzyło się miesiąc temu i byłam mu za to wdzięczna. To była najlepsza rzecz w Jeremym. Wiedział, kiedy użyć właściwych słów.

Było już trochę późno, kiedy wszyscy usiedliśmy przy stole i zaczęliśmy jeść sałatkę (ponieważ Jenna spaliła całe mięso), gdy poczułam coś, co mnie zaskoczyło. Czułam się jak w domu.


End file.
